mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sim Requests
On this forum, you can ask for people to make you sims from MySims PC! Just fill out the form below and post your request under the heading that says "Sim Requests": Form *'File Name:' What do you want to name the sim? *'Eyes:' What other sims have your eyes? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Hairstyle and Color:' What other sims have your hairstyle? Is your sim's hair color blond, brown, red, black, or a custom color? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Skin Color:' Is your sim's skin color pale, tan, or dark? *'Mouth:' What other sims have your mouth? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Outfit:' What other sims have your outfit? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Face Tattoos:' What other sims have your face tattoos? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Accessories:' What other sims have your face tattoos? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Background:' Where do you want your sim to be in the picture? If you don't want any background, please put "Transparent". *'Other Notes:' What else do you want on your sim? (Example: recolor a part, etc.) Please Note: Since the online servers for MySims (PC) were taken down, we are now unable to the the wide range of stances. Normal, Happy, Sad & Bouncing a Ball is all we can now do. Users who can do Sim Requests *Potterfan1997 ~ (Note: I can do basic recolouring or merging of pictures, I can also make a sim and and image transparent) *NicoL ~ (Note: I make requests Sim, and additions of refill and recolors, but I can not do a transparent background (except for some chance)). *Googleybear *Animal Crossing Leader Users who can edit Sim Requests *PixelPerfect *NicoL *Googleybear Sim Requests NOTE: If someone has done your request, please cross out the request form, DO NOT delete it. Animal Crossing Leader's Requests Wii maniac's Requests Stephen in a Santa Suit.-'Wii man ' 15:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rcisim319's Request Sumaes01's Requests Star Light Shines's Requests Skin: Pale ---- *Mood:Shy *'File Name:' Star Light Shines's Request2 ' **'Hair: Violet's (recolored blue with yellow at the end and put Wendalyn's hat on it) ' ***'Eyes: Wendayln's (recolord to Butter's ) ' ****'Mouth: Simple smile ' *****'Face Accessories: None ' ******'Clothes: Wendalyn's ' *******Skin: Pale.Mood:Shy, Standing Maria1234567890's Requests Q's requests Request 1 *'Name:' Norm Winthrop *'Eyes:' Ian *'Hairstyle and Color:' Travis, Blonde *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' DJ Candy *'Outfit:' DJ Candy *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Laughing Request 2 *'Name:' Morten Sorensen *'Eyes:' Ian *'Hairstyle and Color:' Luis, Black *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Pinky *'Outfit:' Blue Hawaiian shirt *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Win ''Fulfilled! >>> '' Request 3 *'Name:' Desperado *'Eyes:' Rob *'Hairstyle and Color:' None *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Patrick Rhino *'Outfit:' Goth Boy's, but green *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' Chaz's sunglasses *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Happy Request 4 *'Name:' DJ Simon "Supergroove" *'Eyes:' These ones >>> *'Hairstyle and Color:' Pinky, Blonde *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Summer *'Outfit:' Grey with a lot of stars on it *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Default Request 5 *'Name:' Beebee-PoliceForce *'Eyes:' Beebee *'Hairstyle and Color:' Beebee, Pink *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' DJ Candy *'Outfit:' Beebee *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Laughing Request 6 *'Name:' Pinky (MySims Police Force) *'Eyes:' Pinky *'Hairstyle and Color:' Pinky, Blue *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Pinky *'Outfit:' Matt *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Default '''''Fulfilled! >>> Request 7 *'Name:' Q *'Eyes:' Jenny *'Hairstyle and Color:' Esma, Dark Red *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Annie *'Outfit:' This one >>> *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' All stances Request 8 (by iblooshthegamingnoosh) *'Name: '''Ninja Boy *'Hair and Colour: 'Chaz McFreely, Black *'Eyes: 'Kage *'Skin Colour: 'Pale *'Mouth: 'Ray *'Outfit: 'Star, but Black *'Face Tattoos: 'None *'Accesories: 'None *'Background: 'Transparent *'Stance: '''Normal